fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmykoopa24: Dino Zookeeper
Lemmykoopa24: Dino Zookeeper is an RPG for the Nintendo DS and the seventh entry in the LK24 series. It is about LK24 going on a mission with friends and along the way, he will resurrect prehistoric Super Mario species. This is also the debut of Kelsey Koopa. Story Lemmykoopa24 is taking a walk with Purple Koopa Bro. when they saw a poster tacked to a nearby tree. They took it off and it read: "Nothing to do these days? Come on down to the Mushseum! We are gathering young explorers to embark on a quest to an island to discover new fossils! If you are interested come to the Mushseum! We are accepting 7 more explorers." LK24 looked at PKB. PKB looked at LK24. They looked at each other, straight in the eye, and nodded. Then they sped off towards the Mushseum. When they got there, they recognized Dashed, Zen Guy and Toadtool at the lobby. They waved to each other and sat in an empty chair. A few minutes later, Timer walked in with Clyde. Timer sat beside Zen Guy and Clyde just took a seat on the floor. The captain asked for their names and LK24 and PKB said theirs, and so did Timer and Clyde. Toadtool explained that they didn't have to say their names because he already took their names. Zen Guy was about to say something else, but then a big portal opened up out of nowhere and YoshiEgg Nook and M'Icho jumped out. The portal then closed. Clyde commented on the dramatic entrance and everyone chuckled. The director then wrote down their names after getting them from them. the director announced that they will be accepting one more person. The 9 of them waited for the last person to walk in. LK24 was taking a look around the room when in walked the most beautiful Koopa he had ever seen. She had a green sweater, a pair of jeans, pink shoes, and long blonde hair. She walked over and told the director her name and then sat down beside LK24. He looked over at her, and she looked up at him and smiled. Then she looked back while the director explained their voyage. LK24 tried to pay attention, but he was too lost in the girl. When he directed them to get on the plane, everyone got up and found their seats. The plane then took off. It took over 5 hours to get to the island, but they managed to make it. When they landed, they got off the plane and took a look around. They spotted Nugg at the campground and ran over to him. Nugg told them that he was put in charge of the head guide and that he was the leader. He told everyone what they would be doing and how to do it. He selected Zen Guy and Toadtool as his other guides and told them that they were in second-in-command of the team. He chose the rest of them as diggers. They then began their jobs. LK24 and PKB decided to start their search at a small hill. They got out their pickaxes and started digging. They dug for a few minutes when they hit something solid. LK24 helped PKB pull it out and it wasn't a bone, but a large, purple machine. They brought it over to Toadtool. Toadtool looked at it for a while and told them to wait a second. He then went inside a tent and pulled out a replica of a Goombasaurus Rex. He put it in the machine and pressed a button. It flashed and then the door opened. Then, the structure walked out. But it was no longer a structure, it was a real live Goombasaurus Rex now. Toadtool was amazed. Then, all of a sudden, a meteor hit the campground. Nugg shouted to everyone to take cover. When the assault stopped, they saw a UFO floating over the site. Then, Shroobster hopped out. He told everyone that they're exploration team was going to fall and that theirs was going to conquer the island with an army of Fungusaurs. He then laughed and flew away. LK24 pumped his fist and starting walking away. PKB asked where he was going and LK24 said he was going to stop the other exploration team. LK24 then continued walking. PKB followed him, then Clyde followed them too. Soon, everyone except Zen Guy, Toadtool, Nugg and the girl Koopa was following him. Nugg shouted after LK24 telling him that he would give him hints via phone. LK24 shouted a thank you and continued walking. He then started running, and soon, he was off to stop the other exploration team and their plot. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is similar to PM2, except you're in a 3-D environment and your not flat. You are allowed to carry 2 of your allies with you, each with 3 attacks. If you manage to uncover a fossil underground, you gain the ability to use the fossil to resurrect a monster and help you fight. You can assign 2 Fungasaur to each ally. The Fungusaurs have special attacks of their own as well. *D-Pad - Move, Drill. *A Button - Jump, Action Command. *B Button - Attack. *Y Button - Run. *X Button - Quick Menu. *Start/Pause - Pause Game. Characters *Lemmykoopa24 - Protagonist *Purple Koopa Bro. - Partner *YoshiEgg Nook - Partner *M'Icho - Partner *Timer - Partner *Dashed Koopa - Partner *Clyde - Partner *Nugg - Guide *Zen Guy - Guide *Toadtool - Guide *Kelsey Koopa - Guide *Sickly - Antagonist *Yukimazan - Boss *Shroobster - Boss *Flame - Boss *Gonard - Boss Fungusaurs *Goombasaurus Rex *Goonodactyl *Bloopoteuthis *Cheepolodon *Buzzeratops *Stegochompus *Veyoshiraptor *Wigglodon *Dryboneosaurus *Puffopteryx Special Attacks Lemmykoopa24 *Cast - LK24 shoots a bolt at the enemy. *Sky Stomp - LK24 jumps into the air and slams on the enemy. *Icy Shell - LK24 hops inside his shell and spins into the enemy, attacking them and temporarily freezing them. Purple Koopa Bro. *Shuriken - PKB throws a shuriken at the enemy. *Speed Kick - PKB runs at hits the enemy with a flying kick. *Rico-Shell - PKB runs, then hops inside his shell and rams into enemies. If the action command is done right, he can continue ricochet off enemies. YoshiEgg Nook *Laser - YoshiEgg shoots a laser blast at the enemy. *Blaster Somersault - YoshiEgg jumps, then somersaults over the enemy while firing multiple laser blasts. *Power Shot - YoshiEgg charges up his laser, then unleashes a giant blast. M'Icho *Rolling Punch - M'Icho does a somersault on the ground, jumps up, and punches the enemy. *Strength - M'Icho walks up to the enemy and unleashes a powerful punch. *Stomp - M'Icho jumps on the enemy and flattens them. Timer *Tongue Stomp - Timer grabs the enemy with his tongue, then jumps on them, ricochets of the enemy, and flattens them. *Dash - Timer runs straight at the enemy and knocks them over. *Swallow - Timer eats an enemy, instantly defeating it. Dashed Koopa *Work - Dashed increases his attack power by 4. *Combo - Dashed punches the enemy 3 times. *Uppercut - Dashed does a powerful uppercut, then rockets back down on the enemy. Clyde *Fireball - Clyde shoots a fireball at then enemy. *Flame Trap - Clyde traps an enemy in his mouth and charges fire inside his mouth, hurting the enemy. *Flaming Bullet - Clyde engulfs himself in fire, then runs at the enemy. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series)